String musical instruments have been around for centuries. The composition of the string instrument includes a number of strings that are stretched over a soundboard that creates enormous amount of tension. When the strings vibrate, a sound is created from the vibration. Oftentimes, a string instrument such as a guitar will become deformed from the tension from the strings. Sometimes, the pulling force of the strings can even pull the bridge off of an acoustic guitar. It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce an apparatus for a reverse bridge tension design that lessens the forward pull and tension created from the strings.